


Secret Santa

by lowlifetheory



Series: Christmas Collection [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, bromance fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tygerblaze requested Isaac x Stiles bromance, Secret Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

Isaac, the piece of green paper read, in Derek's scrawl. Stiles bit his lip and wrecked his brain. The limit for the pack Secret Santa had been set high, fifty dollars. Of course if you couldn't afford it Derek insisted whomever it was come to him. Stiles already suspected Erica, Isaac and Jackson had asked Derek for the cash. He'd bet any money that Jackson even got the cash, along with an appropriate scowl of course. 

He had no idea what to buy Isaac; he'd have to get his thinking cap on. Christmas was only a few weeks away, perhaps it would be a good idea to spend more time with Isaac, and with Scott and Allison back together, for now, it looked like the perfect time. 

 

Isaac resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he read Stiles's name off the paper. He had no idea what to get Stilinski, and since no one in the pack could keep a secret, human or werewolf, he had no one to ask. Peter was smiling at him, and Isaac swallowed. He had a feeling Peter had just drew his name and he was sure Peter's idea of an appropriate gift and everyone else's was very different. Of course he could ask Derek for advice but Derek was so busy scowling at his own piece of paper that Isaac decided to give it time, and perhaps he'd get an idea.

'Fancy going bowling?' Stiles said as Isaac got into the jeep. Scott was off doing Allison, or something, and Stiles was at a loose end. Plus, he was going to get Isaac the best damn gift come hell or high water. 

'Uh, sure.' Isaac said. Stiles drove them to the bowling alley, and they ignored piles of homework in favour of grubby shoes and greasy chilli cheese curly fries. 

 

It wasn't as awkward as Isaac thought it would be. They shared the bill and fought over the best bowling balls. Stiles accused Isaac of cheating and Isaac accused Stiles of being a cry baby. All in all it was a good afternoon, but Stiles still had no idea what to get Isaac as he flopped into bed that night. He was tempted to text Lydia, but no, that would be disastrous so he snagged his iPhone and scrolled through Amazon until he fell asleep.

 

Aftershave. No, not aftershave. Stiles was a strange sort of guy and Isaac thought buying him that would cause hours of babble about scents and werewolves that Isaac quite frankly couldn’t be bothered with. 

Candy. No, if Isaac bought Stiles fifty dollars’ worth of candy, well, Derek would rip his throat out. 

Teddy bear. Definitely not, that was just wrong.

Isaac huffed out a breath and left the house, telling Derek he was going out. Derek just grunted from wherever he was in the house. 

Isaac jogged the whole way to Stiles's house. The sheriff opened the door with a smile and ushered him inside with a big smile. 'Stiles, you have a guest.' 

It sounded like Stiles fell off something, and the sheriff rolled his eyes before going into the kitchen. Stiles appeared at the bottom of the stairs five minutes later. 'Hi.' He said. He sounded breathless like he'd been...

'Hi!' Isaac said cutting off his train of thought. 'I was bored.'

'Me too.' Stiles said stuffing his hands into the pockets of his pants. 'Want to play Mario Kart?'

'Sure.' Isaac said following Stiles into the living room.

 

Stiles watched Isaac fighting with the controller and realised that Isaac could do with some video games, but he didn't have a console to play them on. There was no way Stiles could afford one, so he needed to find some way of Isaac getting one. This was where Derek Hale came in. 

'Please.' Stiles said shifting on Derek's lap so his thighs were resting on Derek's. 

'Stiles, you haven't asked me anything yet, just said please.' Derek said wrapping his arms around Stiles's back. 

'I got Isaac for Secret Santa.' Stiles whispered. Derek paused for a second.

'We're alone.' He confirmed. 'Go on.'

'I want to get him a video game.' Stiles explained.

'And.' 

'Well, he doesn't have a console. Or his own television.' Stiles bit his lip. Derek raised an eyebrow. 

'So in order for you to complete your fifty dollar secret Santa gift you want me to spend five hundred dollars...'

'Something likes that yeah.' Stiles said. Derek's face was stony, and Stiles was sure Derek was about to tell him where to go when he sighed and rolled his eyes, the universal sign of Stiles getting his way. 'You are the best boyfriend on the planet.' Stiles said peppering Derek's face with little kissed. 'Nay, the universe!' He called. Derek chuckled under him and Stiles decided to give him a real treat, sliding to the floor and opening Derek's belt buckle.

 

'Derek!' Isaac called pushing into Derek's bedroom. His alpha groaned and rolled over. Isaac tried to ignore the bite marks on Derek's neck. Apparently Stiles gave as good as he got. It tickled the wolves that Stiles could leave marks. 

'What?' Derek asked as he pressed his face into his pillow. Derek was alone; save for the cat Peter had saved several months ago. The thing had taken to sleeping in Derek's bed, probably because he was the warmest of them. 

'I need a favour.' Isaac said leaning against the door frame. 

'Go 'way'. Derek muttered. The cat shifted and glared at Isaac as if he'd caused all the problems in the world. 

'Please, I never get to see you alone.' Isaac said. Derek growled but sat up, blinking darkly at Isaac. 

'You have five minutes.' Derek snapped.

'I got Stiles for Secret Santa,' Derek rolled his eyes, 'and I need to know what video games he hasn't got, because that's what I think he'd like best.'

'What he'd like,' Derek yawned, 'is for his boyfriend to get the appropriate amount of sleep needed by an alpha werewolf who takes care of a pack of misfit teenagers and one half zombie uncle.' 

Isaac's eyes widened. Derek must be tired if he's using Stiles's nickname for Peter. 

'Please.'

'Ugh!' Derek snarled. 'Next time I'm there I'll snoop around okay.' Derek said. Isaac nodded. 'Good, now fuck off, I’m tired.'

Isaac grinned as he left Derek's room.

 

By some miraculous occurrence, the pack assembled at eleven am in the Hale house in time for Christmas. Of course Isaac had already found his gifts from Derek in his room, but Derek was absent, probably spending the morning with Stiles. Isaac didn't mind, he was happy to chill with creepy Uncle Peter. When Stiles arrived and kissed Derek hello, wishing him a Merry Christmas, not even the Sheriff looked convinced that this was the first time they were seeing each other today. 

The adults of course, apart from Peter and Derek weren't involved in the secret Santa, but they watched amused as the pack tore into their gifts. Isaac was delighted to find another game to add to his collection, Derek had got three along with the Xbox 360, but what tickled him was the fact it was the same game he got Stiles.

'Call of Duty, Black Ops two, Zombies!' Stiles shouted as he jumped to his feet. Isaac grinned, despite the fact he'd received it from his secret Santa, he was delighted Stiles had it too. Perhaps now they could play online together...

'Hang on, did you get...' Isaac sniffed the paper. Stiles was already wading through the mess of paper and throwing himself at Isaac. 

'Scott dude you're dumped. Isaac is my new boy!' Stiles called from somewhere on the couch between Isaac and Jackson. Jackson sniffed and pushed at them while Scott mock pouted, but Allison pressing his lips into a smile seemed to cheer him up. 

'We're definitely doing online buddy time.' Stiles punched Isaac in the arm. Somehow that declaration made Isaac far happier than all of the gifts he'd received combined.


End file.
